Chapter 5
by OTHLoverForever
Summary: Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, and little Jenny.This was a hard chapter to write. It's sad. But I hope you enjoy it! :)


Brooke woke up to Lucas laying on her bed cuddling her, she moved in closer to him. But as she did that he woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas said to her with a groggy voice.

"Morning." Brooke said smiling up at him before kissing his full lips.

"So what are your plans for the day?" he asked after the perfect kiss from his girlfriend.

"Mmm. Hanging out with my Boyfriend." she said blinking up at him.

"Oh I like that idea." he told her, "I'm going to be hanging out with my girlfriend. My beautiful girlfriend." he said to her looking into her deep dark brown eyes, tilted her head up just enough for him to kiss her perfect, full lips.

Brooke smiled up at him after the kiss. "Thanks." she said to him.

Lucas looked at her a little confused, "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for being here with me. For accepting my flaws, and believe me I have a lot of them. And just thanks for being mine." But the thing Brooke didn't know is that he wasn't going to be her's for to much longer.

"Your welcome." he said with a smile.

Peyton was at her house all alone. She picked up her cell and dialed Jake's number. "Hey." she said softly, "What are you up to right now?"

Jake wasn't to sure what was going on between him and Peyton, but what ever it was he liked it. "Nothing much. Just hanging out at home with Jenny. What about you beautiful?" he said before realising what he just said.

Peyton smiled, "Nothing much. Can I come over?" she asked.

"Uh yeah sure." he told her.

"Okay. I'll be there soon. Thanks." she said before hanging up.

Jake put his phone down, and just waited he wasn't to sure what she was going to say to him about him calling her beautiful, considering they weren't dating. But after a few minutes the door opened, "Hey." he said with a smile and waved.

"Hey." she said closing the door. "Where's the little girl? Is she asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I just got her to bed, not to long ago." he told her.

Peyton smiled, "Good." she said as she walked over to Jake and sat down beside him and kissed his lips gently, and took her lips off his lips and let out a breath. "I'm sor.." she said before Jake put his lips back onto hers. Peyton smiled and turned her head with a huge smile and bit the bottom of her lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked hoping that he didn't do something wrong.

"Nothing." she said turning her head to face him again. "So what does this make us now?" she asked.

He smiled before kissing her lips again, "What would you say if I asked you out on a date?"

Peyton smiled, "I would say yes." she said, "But are you asking me out?" she asked making sure he was.

He nodded his head, and said "Yes. Yes I am asking you out on a date."

Peyton kissed him on the cheek, before she heard a little whine coming from Jenny's room. Peyton stood up and walked to Jenny's room, picked the young girl up, and carried her to the living room where her and Jake were. "Hey how are you?" Peyton asked Jenny. Jenny didn't say anything she just cuddled with Peyton. Peyton couldn't help to giggled a little bit.

Jake moved closer to Peyton and Jenny. He kissed Jenny in the cheek and kissed the top of Peyton's head and smiled, "She likes you."

"Yeah." she said with a sweet smile, and kissed Jake on the lips and smiled. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him her smile falling a little bit.

"Yeah, of course you can." he told her.

"I don't feel like I matter to anyone sometimes. I mean I know that people care about me, but it just doesn't feel like it. And considering my brother left for the army, and Brooke isn't really here for me as much as when we were younger. And Nathan and I aren't on speaking terms right now. I'm just scared that I'm not going to have anyone to be there for me when I grow old."

Jake picked up Jenny from her and took Jenny back to her room and put her into bed. He walked back to her and sat down beside her before saying, "You will never be alone. You have me. You have your dad and your brother. You will never be alone." he told her before kissing the top of her head.

She gave him a weak smile, "I know. I'm glad that I have you now." She kissed his cheek. "Could I stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Sure." he said to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

Brooke and Lucas went for a walk, it was now 11:00 at night. "Thanks for hanging out with me today." Brooke told him.

He smiled, "It's fine I had fun." He checked his watch and noticed that it was 11:00 at night on a Sunday, it was winter break, but he still had to call his mom to let her know where he was, "Give me a second. I have to let my mom know what the plan is." he told Brooke. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his home phone number, "Hey mom?" he asked. But it wasn't his mom. It was Keith, his uncle.

"No. It's not mom. It's Keith." he told Lucas, "Is this Luke?"

"Yeah hey Keith. Is my mom there?" he asked.

"Yeah she is. Give me a second and I'll get her for you." he told Lucas.

"Is it Lucas?" Karen asked scared. Karen is Lucas' mom.

"Yeah it's Luke." Keith said handing Karen the phone.

"Lucas where are you?" she asked in a panic.

"I'm with Brooke. We went for a walk and we lost track of time." he told her. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you sooner."

"It's fine I guess. How much longer are you going to be out?" she asked.

"We're heading back to Brooke's, and then I'll head home. I'll be home around 11:30 tonight." he told her.

"Okay. Well We'll be expecting you home by 11:30." she said before hanging up.

"Why can't you stay at my place tonight?" Brooke asked.

"I haven't really told my mom that we're dating. But I will do that when I get home." he told Brooke when they got back to her place. "Good night." he said and kissed her good-bye. "I love you." he told her.

Brooke stood there with a fake smile and waved good night. She wasn't in love with Lucas Scott. She didn't know what 'love' really was.

Lucas was driving home when it started to snow out. it was coming down fast and he didn't have to proper tires yet on the truck. It was slippery. He went to pull over to the side of the road to let the people behind him pass. He was on a hill. It was really steep, and he was stuck, everytime he would move he would slide backwards and side ways. No one pulled over to help him. He tired to get out a few times, but the last time he slammed down on the gas pedle and he rolled his truck over the cliff. He didn't stop rolling, until he hit a tree. The roof was push in. His last thought before this all happend was, Don't let me die. If I do die make sure Brooke knows that she has to move on.

Peyton was getting tired, she and Jake were watching a Disney movie. She was cuddling with him, this is what it was supposed to be. This is happiness. She looked out into the dark night it was 11:30 at night. It was snowing. Peyton jumped up and ran to the door opened it and saw the perfectly imperfect snow falling. She grabbed her black high tops, and grabbed her black leather jacket and ran outside into the snow.

Jake stood up, and Peyton had shouted to him from outside "It's snowing out!" Jake couldn't help but smile at his girl friend and jenny out side with no shoes on, in her PJ's dancing around with Peyton. "What are you doing out there with no shoes or jacket on monkey?" Jake said going out side grabbing Jenny and put on her shoes and her jacket. "There you go. Now you can go and play with the other monkey." Jake came out just a little bit after and danced like a fool with the two girls.

"I'm cold." Jenny said looking up at Peyton. Peyton squatted down and picked up Jenny before saying, "So am I. Hot chocolate?" she asked looking at Jenny then at Jake, with a wide smile. Jenny nodded and said, "Yes!"

Jake was waiting until there was enough snow on the ground, and now there was. He picked up enough and made it into a ball, then through it at Peyton. "Hot chocolate. Sure." he said with a smile walking over to Peyton and Jenny.

"Oh I'll get you back for that!" Peyton said with a laugh. She carried Jenny inside, and got her out of all her winter clothes. "Jake can you make hot chocolate for us all please?" Peyton said standing up and walking over to him. It was now 2:00 in the morning.

"I guess. But after that monkey needs to go to bed, and so do you Jenny." he said to Peyton with a happy smile.

Peyton was glad that they were together. She was truly happy now. This is what she needed. "Ha ha. If anyone needs to go to bed it's daddy." Peyton said to Jenny. Jenny laughed, and gave Peyton a huge hug around the legs. "I love you monkey." Jenny said. "Aww I love you to little monkey." Peyton said to her.

"Hot chocolate is done." he said sitting on the couch, and Jenny in between him and Peyton. Jenny had her little pink blanket and her little teddy bear in arm. She took a few sips of her hot chocolate before falling asleep. Jake stood up carefully to make sure he didn't wake up Peyton or Jenny. He picked up Jenny, and carried her to her room. He sat back down on the couch and Peyton woke up with a yawn. "Hey, sleepy head." he whispered to Peyton.

Peyton smiled at him. "What would you do if I told you that you are going to die?" she whispered to him.

"Hey. It was pretty damn funny." he said to her.

Peyton moved and cuddled up to him, "Yeah well just wait until I'm more awake. Then I will get Brooke, Lucas and Nathan! We can have a snow ball fight tomorrow." she told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Dream on sweetie." he told her with a smile. He played the video that they were watching, and he and Peyton fell asleep watching it.


End file.
